Snow Between Mist And Cloud
by drago123
Summary: Hiroki is alone at home for Christmas or so he thought. Omake to The Snow Of Vongola. 18OC69, Yaoi, Tentacles.


_**Yay Merry Christmas! A Christmas lemon made by me an omake to the main series The Snow Of Vongola! **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, use of toys (Does Box weapon count as a toy?), threesome, tentacles. Smut**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was Christmas Eve Hiroki was alone at home in his room as his mother went to Italy because of "Clam" business if you know what I mean, and won't be back until a few more weeks. " It looks I am celebrating Christmas alone this year." Hiroki sighed. "Oya Oya what makes you think that?" out of nowhere Mukuro appeared behind him literally scaring the living hell out of him. Before Hiroki manages to even do something a few tentacles caught Hiroki in surprise as they wrapped themselves around his arms and legs spreading them.

_**Hiroki POV**_

"What the hell!" I screamed as the tentacles wrapped on to my arms and legs and I started struggling. "Those are from my new box weapon it's a gift from the Arcobaleno and I have to say you stop struggling. You don't have your weapon with you and you are now defenseless. Why not relax and I will promise you that it will feel good. Kufufufufu…" like the hell was I going to submit myself to the sick bastard so I kept on struggling but in vain.

I gasp as the tentacles ripped my clothes leaving stark naked and I blushed as I try to look away in embarrassment. "Oya never new you have such a cute body." Mukuro said as he started teasing my nipples. "Ah-ahh, s-stop! Please don't I don't want to!" I moaned as Mukuro started sucking my nipples like a newborn baby.

_**Mukuro POV**_

I was getting aroused as he said that god how I wish to devour him right now but now I will have to stick to teasing him and I have to admit looking at him being so cute and defenseless is so amusing to see. "Oh? But you seem to like it," I put my palm against his cock and squeeze a bit as too prove my point. I heard him moan and I could feel myself getting a boner I move down and start lick his dick. " N-No! D-Don't. Plea- Ahh! Mukuro!" I moved away just in time to see a spray of cum as he came. Hiroki was panting and sweating and I have to say I would love to have a picture of his current state, maybe next time. " Kufufufufu… still as cute as ever. Oya? Are you tired? Hopefully not cause we are going to do something more intense…" "Herbivore what are you doing to the omnivore?" Hibari appeared from the window (Fuuki linchou starts to play) " H-Hibari-san!" Hiroki managed to pant out.

_**Hibari POV**_

I was planning to give the omnivore a surprise while I saw him with the pineapple. "Oya Kyouya-kun care to join us? It is Christmas and I am happy to share him with you." I smirked as I saw the omnivore's horrified expression. I quickly took out a bottle a lube a put them onto my fingers. I entered one of them into his butt "A-ahh! H-Hibari! Please stop!" Hiroki moaned as another finger went in and began to stretch him. I couldn't help but feel aroused as the omnivore started to tremble and moan as I insert my fingers. After awhile I decided he was stretched enough and I apply lube on to me and I took out my fingers and immediately plunged in without mercy.

_**Hiroki POV**_

That was when I felt something big entered my bottom I started screaming in pleasure and pain and Hibari was not merciful as he moved fast without having catch my breath. Too make things worse the tentacles moved to my nipples and my shaft and began its suck them. I couldn't think straight anymore and started moaning "Kyouya! Faster!" I didn't what came over me and I started pleading him to go faster.

_**Normal POV**_

As if as a response to him, Hibari _began to move fast_er while Hiroki continued to moan. When suddenly, " Ahhhhh!" Hibari smirked as he had found Hiroki's sweet spot and kept on aiming at that location every time he move while Hiroki began to see whiteness. With one last thrust Hibari came into Hiroki hard and upon feeling hot liquid inside himself. Hiroki moaned and came into the tentacle.

As soon as Hibari came out of him Mukuro plunged in. "AHHH! M-Mukuro!" "Oya do you really think that it is over? By the time we are done with you, you will be filled with both our semen. Kufufufufu…" Mukuro plunged it again successfully hitting Hiroki's prostate and pushing Hibari's semen deep into Hiroki while continuously pounding the poor boy that is moaning loudly by the sheer pleasure of the pounding and the sucking of the tentacles.

_**Hiroki POV **_

I couldn't think straight any more I know its wrong but I can't stop feeling good and moan as I came as Mukuro filled me with his semen. He finally pulled out of and I lay on my bed tired and panting. "Oya Hibari, want to pound into him together?" I instantly paled at the thought while trying to move away while the tentacle tightened their grip.

I saw Hibari smirk and said "Hn… don't you dare run away omnivore." I paled as I was forcefully positioned as I face Hibari while my back faced Mukuro. Without warning, they both plunge into my bottom, moving faster and deeper while pushing the semen that was already in me deeper in to my insides I moaned and tried to move but the tentacles grip were too strong. I couldn't think anymore as too much pleasure was overwhelming me as I came with them coming deep into me once again. The tentacles grip loosened and they came out of me letting fall onto the bed as I slowly fell unconscious.

_**Normal POV**_

"Oya I guess we went to rough on him considering that it was his first. Kufufufufu…" "Herbivore, how long are you going to stay here?" Hibari growled, "Kyouya I will be staying here to sleep beside him of course you can take the other side though I don't mine since Christmas is about sharing." Mukuro replied as he slipped in to cover beside Hiroki. Hibari did the same only on the other side as they fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

_**Well what do you think? Was it bad? This is my first lemon so I really want your review on how I can do better. Oh and if you like this be sure to go read the main story The Snow Of Vongola.**_


End file.
